Love Zone
by Noo Na Tsu
Summary: Sesaat waktu seperti berhenti bagi keduanya. Bola yang tadinya sudah siap menjebol ring didepan matanya terlepas dan jatuh perlahan. Menyisakan 2sosok manusia yang masih mengambang dengan bibir yang saling menyatu, seolah menjadi lukisan yang akan hilang begitu kalian mengedipkan mata. Warning : Newbie belum berpengalaman, masih perlu bimbingan


Sesaat waktu seperti berhenti bagi keduanya. Bola yang tadinya sudah siap menjebol ring didepan mata terlepas dan jatuh perlahan. Menyisakan 2sosok manusia yang masih mengambang dengan bibir yang saling menyatu, seolah menjadi lukisan yang akan hilang begitu kalian mengedipkan mata.

.

.

Love Zone

Kuroko no Basuke

Genre : General

Rated : T

Pair : AoxKaga slight AkaxKuro, GoM

Warning : OOC, Typo, dll. Rawan akan kesalahan dalam penulisan istilah-istilah.

.

Doumo Minna, Tsu yang selama ini cuman jadi silent reader doang mau numpang bikin fic sampah juga. Tsu juga gk nyangka ternyata pengaruh Kuroko no Basuke sukses ngebuat Tsu jadi fujoshi (masih gk terima nasib sebenernya) tapi yang penting bisa buat ngehibur Tsu sendiri gpp lah.

Ah iya, ini fic perdana Tsu (Ya elah perdana malah langsung ngumbar sho-ai), pasti masih banyak kesalahan dalam tata bahasa, penulisan &amp; alur, jika senpai-senpai berkenan mohon masukan atas kekurangan Tsu pada fic ini.

.

.

"Jadi Kuroko, kenapa kau mengajakku?" Kagami mulai membuka pembicaraan. "kau membuatku ikut mendapat kemarahan Hyuga senpai dan kantoku" gumam Kagami menambahkan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kagami-kun" Kuroko merogoh kantong trainingnya kemudian menunjukan sebuah pesan yang tertulis di ponselnya.

From : Akashi-kun

To : Tetsuya

Message:

Kutunggu di lapangan basket taman kota. Aku tidak menerima penolakan

Ps: Tetsuya, ajaklah Kagami

Kagami menyipitkan sebelah matanya setelah menatap pesan itu. "bukannya, Akashi sekolah di Kyoto?" tanyanya.

Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"apa yang dilakukannya di Tokyo?" Kagami kembali bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, jika Akashi-kun ingin bertemu pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya" ungkap Kuroko.

"Heh, mungkin aku bisa mengajak one on one. Dia harus membayar latihan pagi yang kutinggalkan ini" ucap Kagami sambil memutar bola basket yang dibawanya. Kuroko hanya menatap datar sesaat kearahnya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap lurus jalanan yang dilewatinya.

.

"Hisashiburi, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko pada Akashi yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan gunting iris heterocromnya menatap kearah pemuda bersurai navy blue dan kuning yang tengah bermain one on one di lapangan itu. Aomine dan Kise.

Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya. Iris heterocrom itu menatap Kuroko dan Kagami bergantian sebelum tersenyum singkat. "Hisashiburi mo, Tetsuya" ucapnya. "Dan Kagami Taiga" lanjutnya dengan salam yang sama seperti yang ditunjukannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kagami pada pembukaan Winter cup lalu. (reader ingat kan? Ingat kan? Ingat kan? Klo gk ingat tonton ulang sono #dilempar sapu)

Berkat reflek Kagami yang baik gunting itu tidak mengenainya sama sekali, sedikit nilai tambah bagi Kagami. Jika saat pertama kali berjumpa Akashi ia mendapatkan luka di pipinya maka sekarang gunting itu kurang dari 1centi bertengger ditenggorokannya.

"Hoi...hoi Akashi, itu berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau hentikan itu" Suara Aomine muncul dari belakang Kuroko sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Yo, Tetsu" sapanya.

"Doumo, Aomine-kun"

"Jadi, ada apa kali ini kau memanggil Akashi" pemuda dengan penampakan seperti wortel dari Shutoku mulai buka suara. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya diam menerka-nerka pikiran sang mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai mulai jengah.

"aku akan memberitahu setelah Atsushi datang" ucap Akashi sambil kembali ketempatnya duduk semula disusul Kuroko kemudian Midorima.

"Hoi, Kise ayo one on one lagi" teriak Aomine kearah Kise yang duduk di bench sambil mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Aku lelah, Aominecchi" jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearah Aomine.

Aomine hanya berdecih sebelum kemudian menatap Kagami. "one on one?" tanyanya yang langsung disambut dengan seringaian oleh Kagami.

Keduanya melangkah menuju daerah ring.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti. Mine-chin, Kaga-chin" satu-satunya titan Kiseki no sedai muncul dan mengambil bola dari tangan Aomine yang hendak memasukan bola dengan formless shoot.

Aomine menatap tajam sang titan yang dalam balutan seragam basket Yosen. "Aku hanya melakukan perintah Aka-chin" lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan dua sosok itu.

.

"Jadi, ada apa Akashi?" tanya Aomine begitu ia tiba di bench. Akashi masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kalian sebagai cahaya bagi Tetsuya" ucap Akashi.

"Heh. Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya Akashi. Aku bahkan sudah mengalahkanmu" Kagami memicingkan matanya kearah Akashi.

"yang mengalahkanku adalah Seirin. Kau, tanpa Kuroko dan tim mu itu tidak mungkin dapat berada diatasku" tubuh Kagami tiba-tiba terduduk. Ia mendongak untuk mendapati iris heterocrom Akashi. "Begitu pula kekalahanmu, Daiki. Jika bukan karena Tetsuya, mungkin seirin sudah hancur saat itu" lanjut Akashi.

"Heh, harga dirimu terlalu tinggi Akashi. Rakuzan kalah, itu tidak mengubah apapun" ucap Kagami setelah ia berdiri.

Akashi menyeringai. "kalau begitu, Tunjukan padaku. Kalahkan Daiki maka kuakui kau sebagai cahaya bagi Tetsuya" tantangnya.

Kagami menatap kearah Aomine yang nampaknya merasa dimanfaatkan oleh mantan kaptennya itu. tidak terima oi...

"Sejak awal aku menjadikanmu cahaya bagi Tetsuya bukan tanpa alasan, Daiki. Semua karena aku percaya padamu" ucap Akashi sambil menatap intens Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafas pelan setelah membalas tatapan intens Akashi. "Kau keberatan, Kagami?" tanyanya.

Kagami mengulas senyum khasnya ketika bersemangat. "Siapa takut, akan kubuktikan supaya kau dapat pensiun dengan tenang sebagai cahaya Kuroko, Aho"

"Urusei, Baka. Kau tidak perlu sampai meledekku" Aomine mulai naik pitam mendengar ledekan Kagami.

"3 point" ucap Akashi mutlak diantara perdebatan keduanya.

Dengan tensi yang sama panasnya kedua sosok itu berjalan menuju lapangan tempat mereka one on one sebelumnya.

.

"kau mengumpulkan kami hanya untuk ini, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko saat Akashi duduk di bench disampingnya. Midorima, Kise dan Murasakibara menunggu dengan tenang jawaban Akashi.

"Anggap saja ini reuni" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ketengah lapangan. "Akan kuberikan kalian pemandangan terindah yang akan menjadi kenang-kenangan" lanjutnya.

Keempatnya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Akashi.

.

Tensi ditengah lapangan pagi itu menguap. Aura yang ditimbulkan ace Seirin dan Touou ditengah lapangan itu tidak main-main, sudah lebih dari 5menit berlalu namun belum ada satupun yang berhasil mencuri point, keringat sudah mengalir deras pada tubuh keduanya.

"Lihat itu, Aho" ucap kagami saat berhasil mencuri point pertama dengan lay up nya.

Bola beralih ketangan Aomine, ia memakai segala gerakan kombinasi street basketballnya dengan lincah. Bermodalkan ingatannya tentang gerakan ankle break Akashi ia berhasil merebut kembali point. 1-1

.

"Sugoi-ssu, Aominecchi juga bisa ankle break" gumam Kise penuh kekaguman.

"Ie, Aomine-kun hanya membuat pola seolah ankle break. Itu hanya trick street basketball biasa yang dilakukan cepat hingga keseimbangan lawannya goyah. Aomine-kun hanya menggunakan kecepatannya dalam drible" jelas Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

"Kuroko-cchi, Sugoi-ssu" Reflek Kise memeluk Kuroko. "ne... ne, Kuroko-cchi, ayo foto denganku-ssu" ucap Kise sambil melepaskan sebelah rangkulan untuk memegang ponsel.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya, Ryouta" Akashi menatap tajam Kise langsung menelan ludah ketika mandat pendek Akashi keluar.

"Possesif seperti biasa, nanodayo" gumam Midorima melihat reaksi Akashi.

"kress...Mido-chin, sangat perhatian, kress..." Murasakibara menambahkan disela kegiatannya menikmati keripik kentang.

"Aku bukan perhatian, nanodayo" Midorima membalas ucapan Murasakibara sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot. 'tipikal tsundere sejati' batin keempatnya.

"He... sepertinya sudah dimulai" gumam Akashi sambil menunjukan seringainya.

Keempatnya yang menyadari seringai mantan kapten mereka itu membatin. 'sudah kuduga dia merencana sesuatu'. Keempatnya langsung mengalihkan kembali perhatian ketengah lapangan. Aura persaingan tampak semakin pekat.

"ini zo..ne" gumam Kise tanpa sadar.

"He, berlebihan sekali. Kress...kress...kress" Murasakibara memberikan komentarnya. Namun dilihat dari kecepatannya menggigit keripik kentang menunjukan antusias dan kekagumannya pada kedua Ace ditengah lapangan sana.

Akashi berdiri dan berjalan menuju dua Ace yang tengah membara itu.

.

Aomine sudah berkali-kali mencoba membuat peruntungan dengan berbagai gaya, namun Kagami selalu berhasil memblok shoot-shoot andalan Aomine. Begitu pula dengan Aomine yang selalu berhasil memblok setiap dunk maupun shoot yang coba dilakukan Kagami, hingga akhirnya bola terlempar dan beralih ketangan Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh diantara keduanya.

Akashi menghampiri keduanya sambil mendrible lambat, berjalan angkuh dengan mata berkilat sama seperti Kagami dan Aomine. Menggunakan ankle breaknya hingga kedua ace cahaya itu terduduk mendongak kearah sang emperor.

.

Iris crimsom Kagami terbelalak mendapati secara jelas sosok Akashi dalam lingkup penglihatannya. 'Bagaimana dia melakukannya?' batin Kagami. Ia saja selama ini masih memerlukan waktu dan tekanan untuk bisa masuk zone, tapi Akashi yang bahkan tidak ikut bermain bisa berada dalam zone.

"Hoi...Hoi... Akashi, kali ini apa maumu?" Aomine bertanya malas.

Kagami mendelik kearah Aomine yang sudah berdiri. "Kau tidak terkejut dia berada disini, Aho?" ucap Kagami saat ia sudah berdiri.

"He..." Aomine hanya menatap malas Kagami.

"Heh, asal kau tahu Taiga. Aku berusaha lebih keras dibanding kiseki no sedai lainnya, aku dapat berada dalam zone kapanpun" ucap Akashi. "Sekeras apapun kalian berlatih bersamaku, aku berlatih jauh lebih keras daripada itu" lanjutnya sambil menatap kearah Aomine.

Aomine menatap horor mantan kaptennya itu sebelum kemudian mendengus. "Jadi apa maumu, Akashi?" ulangnya.

Akashi memutar bola basket diujung jari telujuknya. "Tetsuya adalah milikku" ucapnya tajam. "sekeras apapun kalian memperebutkannya, seterang apapun cahaya kalian tidak akan merubah itu" lanjutnya. "karena aku selalu benar"

"Kheh... hahahaha... kuroko adalah bagian dari Seirin. Itu tidak merubah apapun. Aku adalah cahayanya" Kagami berujar bangga.

Aomine mendelik kearah Kagami. "dia bayanganku" ucap Aomine tidak mau kalah.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, bukan senyum melainkan seringgai. "Taiga, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa cahayamu yang redup itu mendapat banyak kesempatan bersinar karena cahaya lain yang lebih terang" ucapan Akashi sukses membungkam Kagami. "Daiki, tidakkah kau sadar kau telah membagi cahayamu" Akashi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Singkatnya, Cahaya kalian hanya akan membebani bayangan. Bayangan pekat yang terus mencoba terlihat pada cahaya redup kalian"

.

"Bukannya aku penasaran atau apa. Tapi sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu, nanodayo" Midorima membuka suara.

"Akashi-cchi berada dalam zone" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kise mengulang kalimat itu. "Bagaimana Mungkin" jeritnya.

"Kise-kun, kau sangat berisik" Kuroko menatap datar kearah Kise yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Telinganya sudah cukup sakit mendengar jeritan Kise yang itu-itu saja.

"Kise-chin, Berisik" Murasakibara menimpali tanpa melirik Kise sedikitpun.

"hidoi-ssu..." Kise hanya dapat mempautkan bibirnya. "Tapi, sejak kapan Akashi-cchi bisa melakukan itu?" lanjut Kise entah pada siapa.

"Apa kau lupa aku bisa melakukan apapun, Ryouta" suara jawaban itu sukses menyentak Kise. Akashi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dihadapannya.

.

**"****Aku memilihmu sebagai cahaya bagi Tetsuya, bukan tanpa alasan Daiki. Aku memilihmu sebagai cahaya untuk menampakan bayangan Tetsuya. Kembalikan cahayamu, Daiki"** Akashi sudah meninggalkan Zone beberapa saat lalu, namun Aomine tidak dapat melupakan ucapan terakhir sang mantan kapten kearahnya. 'itu bukan sekedar ucapan. Itu perintah' batin Aomine.

Aomine kembali berkonsentrasi pada sosok Kagami yang tengah memegang bola ditangannya. "tsk, bukankah seharusnya bola itu ditanganku. Akashi-kuso" geram Aomine. Kekesalan Aomine terhadap sikap semena-mena Akashi tidak berlangsung lama saat telinganya seolah mendengar bunyi gunting dan dark aura milik sang emperor dari arah bench.

Kagami mulai mendrible pelan bola basket ditangannya. Sesaat sebelumnya ia memang sempat bingung saat menerima bola itu dari Akashi. Namun ia cukup mengingat perkataan Kuroko. 'Akashi-kun tidak pernah salah. Dia selalu memperhitungkannya'. Bukankah itu artinya permainan ini harus dimulai darinya. 'poor Aomine' batin Kagami seolah menunjukan senyum mengejek.

Aomine mulai berusaha merebut bola. Ia mengikuti gerakan Kagami yang memberikan defense cukup ketat pada bola ditangannya.

.

Aomine Pov

**"****Suatu saat Aomine-kun akan bertemu lawan yang lebih hebat"** itulah ucapan terakhir Tetsu sebelum akhirnya kami saling memilih jalan masing-masing.

Kagami Taiga, kuakui hanya kau saat ini yang mampu membuatku mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku tidak tau apa rencana Akashi, aku tidak peduli apapun yang diucapkan Akashi. Kau adalah kau. Aku berterima kasih pada Tetsu yang telah mempertemukan kita dengan janjinya. Tidak, Tetsu tidak pernah berjanji. Ia meninggalkan kami dengan ucapan yang membuatku memiliki harapan untuk menjadi diriku kembali. Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi meskipun Tetsu menjadi bayanganmu, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan orang telah membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan ini.

End Aomine Pov

.

Gerakan Aomine mulai melambat namun tidak mengurangi kelincahan alaminya. Ia dapat melihat gerakan Kagami pun mulai melambat. 'Berakhir sudah' batin Aomine sambil menunjukan seringainya.

"Kuso" Kagami menggeram saat merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai melambat. Ia menyadari batas waktunya zone sudah habis begitu pula Aomine yang semakin gencar merebut bola darinya. 'lakukan atau tidak sama sekali' batinnya sambil mendrible cepat melewati Aomine. Ia dapat merasakan jelas dampak bermain dalam zone. Terlebih one on one ini lebih ketat dan lama dibanding saat ia melawan Rakuzan 1bulan lalu.

Setelah beberapa kali gagal melewati Aomine akhirnya Kagami melihat peluang kecilnya ia mendrive cepat melewati Aomine melompat cepat pada garis 2point disusul Aomine yang turut melompat setelahnya. Bagai efek lambat kedua sosok itu mengambang diudara.

.

Kagami Pov

apa ini. aku memang sudah menyadari keganjilan ini beberapa saat sejak kami melewati batas waktu zone. Aomine yang kutahu tidak mungkin selemah ini. dan lagi apa yang direncanakannya, seringai itu bukan seringai biasa.

"Kuso" aku tidak peduli lagi bagaimana akhir one on one ini, aku harus memasukan bola ini.

End Kagami Pov

.

Tangan kanan Kagami yang memegang bola basket nampak mengambang, dengan keyakinan yang dimilikinya Kagami akan melakukan dunk keras. Namun iris crimsom itu terbelalak saat Aomine mengangkat sebelah tangan dan meletakan telapak tangannya dibelakang leher Kagami. Wajah Aomine yang tersenyum tipis dapat dilihat langsung oleh Kagami sebelum akhirnya Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Sesaat waktu seperti berhenti bagi keduanya. Bola yang tadinya sudah siap menjebol ring didepan matanya terlepas dan jatuh perlahan. Menyisakan 2sosok manusia yang masih mengambang dengan bibir yang saling menyatu, seolah menjadi lukisan yang akan hilang begitu kalian mengedipkan mata.

Bruak

Rasa sakit seolah menyadarkan Kagami akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan Aomine berdiri didepannya dengan sebelah tangan dipinggang.

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan, Aho" Kagami langsung berteriak didepan wajah Aomine.

"Menciummu" jawab Aomine seadanya, jangan lupakan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuk dengan wajah berpaling kesamping.

Wajah Kagami memerah sebelum kembali berteriak. "Yang Tanyakan Maksudmu Melakukan Itu, Aho" ia langsung mencengkram kerah jersey Touou milik Aomine, sehingga Aomine mau tidak mau melihat kearah Kagami.

Aomine tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan Kagami yang tengah mencengkram jerseynya. "Aku tidak mau kalah darimu, Aku juga tidak ingin mengalahkanmu hanya untuk Tetsu yang sudah pasti denganmu, meskipun dia milik Akashi" ungkap Aomine. "yang terpenting kau adalah hadiah yang Tetsu janjikan padaku, jadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Hanya kau yang dapat mengembalikan perasaanku ini. aku sudah menunggu sangat lama" lanjutnya sambil menatap tepat diiris crimsom Kagami.

Hening sejenak. Kagami hanya dapat memproses dalam diam Aomine yang berdiri didepannya. "Ternyata ucapanmu bisa dalam juga, Aho" ucap Kagami sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Urusai, Baka" Balas Aomine.

"Tsk, apa-apaan ucapanku itu" Kagami hanya bergumam pelan meruntuki ucapannya. "sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat" Kagami berniat mengakhiri one on one mereka. Namun baru saja ia berniat berbalik, tubuhnya langsung limbung, tangan besar Aomine langsung menahan pinggangnya dan meletakan tangan kanan Kagami dibahunya. Hal sama yang dilakukan Kagami saat membantu Kuroko pada pertandingannya saat mengalahkan Touou.

"Sudah kuduga, aku pasti mengalahkanmu dengan mudah" gumam Aomine sambil memapah Kagami menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih nampak Shock kecuali sang mantan kapten dan Kuroko yang masih setia dengan teplon facenya.

The End

.

.

"Aomine-cchi..." Jerit Kise sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Ekspresi shock menghiasi wajah sang model.

'Kretek' kacamata Midorima retak. Mulut terbuka meninggalkan sifat Tsuderenya. Rasa shock mengalahkan sifat Tsudere. Jangan lupakan lucky item berupa kacamata hitam yang langsung jatuh dari tangannya. "Jadi ini maksud Oha-asa, mataku akan iritasi" gumamnya.

'Srak' Potatochip Murasakibara jatuh diantara kakinya. "Are..." ia yang sadar tidak ada snack ditangannya langsung memungut.

Keterkejutan pun tidak luput dari wajah tembok Kuroko, terbukti dengan mulutnya yang sempat terbuka sesaat, sebelum kembali tertutup. "Aomine-kun..." gumamnya pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Akashi yang sebelumnya hanya menyeringai tipis beralih menatap kearah Kuroko yang menatap kebawah sambil meremas jaket seragam basket Seirin milik Kagami. "Kau berhasil, Tetsuya" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai baby blue Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung iris heterocrom Akashi seolah bertanya 'apa maksud Akashi-kun?'

"Tidakkah kau lihat Tetsuya, bukan hanya kau yang memerlukan cahaya. Daiki pun memerlukan cahaya untuk lebih mengembangkan kemampuannya" jelas Akashi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun" Kuroko mencoba menerima ucapan Akashi, namun ikatan yang berusaha dibangunnya untuk Kagami. Bukanlah seperti ikatannya pada Aomine dahulu.

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terikat lebih lama bersamanya. Aku selalu berharap kau menjadi bayanganku, Tetsuya" ucapan Akashi kembali menarik perhatian Kuroko untuk menatapnya. "Apa boleh buat, kau akan menjadikanmu milikku" lanjut Akashi.

Keterkejutan kembali tidak dapat tertutupi di wajah Kuroko. Otaknya seolah membeku saat memproses setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi. Bahkan mata Kuroko seolah buram saat menatap iris heterocrom Akashi didepan matanya sebelum kedua iris beda warna itu hilang tertelan kelopak mata Akashi yang tertutup dan Kuroko dapat merasakan sapuan hangat dibibirnya.

Lupakan ketiga sosok ungu, hijau, kuning disamping mereka yang mendapatkan shock untuk kedua kali nya. Bahkan Kagami yang masih dipapah Aomine pun ikut shock. Berbeda dengan Aomine yang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas. "jadi ini maksudmu, Akashi. Licik sekali" ucap Aomine yang disambut lemparan gunting entah darimana.

. .

Beneran The End

.

.

Tsu cuman coba pakai istilah-istilah yang pernah Tsu kebaca di fic-fic lain. jadi kalo ada kesalahan atau sebagainya mohon diartikan sendiri, tapi Tsu lebih menghargai jika disampaikan melalui _**review**_ supaya Tsu dapat memperbaiki dilain waktu.

Makasih buat yang berkenan mampir. Jaa...


End file.
